Living in a mirror
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: A creature has escaped from it's slumber and is now bringing terror to the town. Stan, Cartman, Craig, and Tweek are the only heros left along with a enemy whom they barely know. Will they save what's left of the town? or be destroyed by the creature?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The lab never did suite his taste of style anyways. A cloaked figure stood in the middle of blood stained shards of glass. He had a demonic smile on his pale face and was stained in blood everywhere from his hood down to the hems of the cloak. Dissembled bodies of the scientist trailed on the floor and splashed artfully on the walls. The figure walked to a struggling body that refused to die.

"I see you're a fighter" the cloak figure stated in a dark cold voice. The young scientist slowly turned to face to his creation. His whole face was covered with bright red blood and it matted his hair in the front and soaked through to his dark green shirt making it turn to black. "I won't let you free" he struggled to try and pull out something from his lab coat pocket but the figure slammed his foot on the scientist hand causing a crack to happen and a scream to escape from the man.

"I don't think so" the figure bent down to the man and held the top of his hair. "Do you know what a pez head feels like?" the scientist began crying. "Allow me to show you" and with that he snapped his neck back and off and blood squirted on his face as he chuckled darkly. He had tears running down his cheeks but there was no sadness in them. They were of pure happiness.

The figure looked at the head and saw that it had tears that ran down his cheek and made the dark blood lighten up to look like rivers on his face. "Ashamed that such a lovely face would go to waste today" he then kissed the decapitated head and he let the copper tasting blood fall on his tongue and drip into his mouth. He pulled away and wiped his lips.

"For shame" he then dropped the head and it made a sick splash as it hit the cold tile floor. The figure smiled once again before he left the room, silently closing the doors behind him.


	2. Ch 1 the return of the asshole

**Authors Notes: italics are thoughts of the characters**

Chapter 1 the return of the asshole

4 months later

Stan March slowly walked out of the red brick building known as the High school of South Park or H.S.P. He hated the end of school because that meant that he had to go home to a bully of sister and his pain in the ass parents who could give a shit about where he was or who he was. He was so enthralled in his thoughts, he missed the _do not walk_ symbol and walked onto on going traffic.

A blaring horn knocked him out of his thoughts and he quickly jumped back as the car grazed his foot. He felt his heart beating so fast that it could probably run 7 marathons and not even be tired for a mile run afterwards. He fell on the soft snow and started steadying his breath. "I….almost…..died" he could feel his breathing becoming even and his heart slowing down.

"SHIT! FUCK!FUCK!ASS HOLE!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!" "My goodness Stan. Never thought I'd hear that from you." Stan recognized the voice but it couldn't be _him_, could it? Stan sat up and saw a tall brunette boy staring over him. The boy had clear cerulean eyes and his hair fell on his face in a way that gave him a mysterious look. His face had a smirk on it that made his face seem adorable. "What the hell am I thinking?" Stan yelled making the boy lose his smirk. "You tell me Stan Marsh" "C-Cartman? Is that you?" the boy smiled a evil smile "finally you know me" Stan stood up. "B-but you said you weren't ever coming back!" "My mom eloped" Stan felt his mouth fall open and he quickly covered it. "Yeah surprised me too"

"So how have you been?" "Eh, can't complain. Where are Kyle and Kenny?" "They are staying afterschool for a project" Cartman didn't look upset at that. "Want to get some food?" Stan nodded and they headed down town.

Stan took in the new Cartman, again. His face hadn't changed much except it wasn't pudgy anymore and his hair had gotten darker. His body was what kept Stan glued to him. He no longer had a huge stomach, like in grade school, he now had a skinny body and it wasn't a sick looking one but more fit and his arms looked like they could punch a hole in the wall yet hold you very gently. Stan blushed at his thoughts and Cartman snickered.

"Looking is free. Touching will cost you" Stan turned red. _**Shit he noticed**_! Stan walked ahead of Cartman so his face could cool down. Cartman easily caught up to him. "Geez Stan, I'm playing around" "I knew that" _**bullshit I knew that**_.

"So are you and Wendy still together?" "Nah we kept breaking up so we just decided that we would be friends from now on" "Oh…ashamed. You 2 were cute together" "Really?" "No" Stan hung his head. _**He was so blunt about it.**_"How about this place?" Stan looked up to see the burger sign above them. "Uh, sure" they entered and sat at the table farthest away from everyone.

" I don't know what I want" Cartman said as he flippantly went through the menu. "I thought you'll eat anything Cartman" Cartman glared and made Stan's mind freeze and his body go numb. The glare was so cold and icy that anyone who saw it could feel frozen in place. "I-I-I**" **_**Crap; I can't say a damn thing with that glare.**_ Cartman smiled widely "you should see your face" Stan blushed and stood up, clinching his fists "YOU ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT I HAD OFFENDED YOU!" "Calm down Stan the people are watching" Cartman said casually as he went back to his menu.

Stan lowered his head and quickly sat down. "Sorry" Cartman shrugged "Whatever" "Can I take your order?" the boys looked up to the cute looking blonde girl "hey Bebe" Stan said nicely. "Man Bebe, you definitely got prettier as you got older" Bebe blushed at the comment and held her notepad to her chest. "Oh..Um…thank you…do I know you?" "It's Cartman" Stan said. Bebe dropped the notepad and her mouth fell open. Cartman smiled triumphantly

"Cartman?" "Hey Bebe" she picked up her pad. "I thought you were gone forever" "eh, I had to come back" "oh…what would you like?" "Let me have the burger combo. Stan?" Stan felt agitated at Cartman's comment to Bebe. Why was he feeling that? "I'll have the same" "okay and to drink" "Coke" they replied. She nodded and left hastily.

"in other news. Denver is reporting cases of killing in the hundreds. Mom's killing kids, kids killing sibling and neighbors killing neighbors. As of today, there are over 150 cases and more are coming in. This is the biggest slaughter in the whole state"

Bebe brought their drinks to their table. "How horrible!" "You're telling me" Stan said looking at the news anchor. Cartman glanced at the TV "Hey Bebe, can our order be to go" "uh, sure" she went back to the kitchen. "What's up Cartman?" "He's already here" Suddenly the restaurant door flew open and a scream entered the building


	3. Ch 2 The school

**Authors notes: italics are thoughts of characters. enjoy**

Ch. 2 The school

"Someone was just shot!" a lady exclaimed into the store "We need help!" Cartman quickly got up and started trembling. Stan looked at Cartman and was stunned. Cartman looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was pale and sweating.

"Bebe, Cancel the order! Stan let's go!" "Uh" "STAN!" "Right!" they ran out. "Where are we going Cartman?" "You said Kenny and Kyle are at the school" "yes but what do they have to do with this?" "Long story short, the clones of people are showing up and killing" "WHAT?" Stan tripped on the corner and fell.

"Damn" Cartman turned around and helped him up. "Useless" Stan shook it off and continued running. No way was he going to let Cartman think he was useless. "Sorry. So what does this have to do with them?"

"For one thing, the clones can look like anybody and if there is already a killing then that means someone isn't who they look like" "So you want to make sure Kenny and Kyle are still them?" "Yes" Stan smiled a modest smile. "He cares about them"

They finally made it to the school. "Where are they?" "104" they entered the school and ran to the class. Cartman held Stan back from opening the door. "Let me see" he peeked in and saw a red haired boy and blonde boy working on a paper. "They're there" "so?" "Be on your guard"

Stan nodded and opened the door. "Hey guys" "Hey Stan" they replied. "How's the report?" "Okay but we still need some more info" Kyle said. "Hey guys" the boys looked at Cartman. "Who are you?" Kenny asked, removing his mouth cover. "It's Cartman" Stan said. The boys nodded "Hey Cartman" "Nice to see you" Kyle added.

Stan looked over their shoulder to see the blank paper. "You haven't started?" Cartman stepped back "Hey Stan how about we get going?" "Why?" "Yeah, why the rush Cartman? We're just getting started" Kyle said slowly revealing a knife under his jacket. Stan started trembling. Cartman smiled nervously and pulled his fist back. "What's with the knife, Kyle?" Kyle smiled wickedly "how about I show you what it feels like to be blind?" Stan backed up but Kyle followed him. Cartman slammed into Kyle with his shoulder and sent him flying into the desks with a crash.

"Stan get out!" Stan ran out the room and down the hall. Suddenly Kenny was on his tail. "Kenny! It's me" Kenny had a crazy look in his eyes and was wielding a hatchet. Stan ran as fast as his legs could carry him as tears fell from his eyes. Kenny was catching up to him. _**Cartman! How's he handling Kyle? No I can't think about that.**_

Stan then felt a breeze on his arm and then he felt hot liquid dripping down his arm. He looked at his cut arm. "Kenny! It's me! Stan!" Kenny swung again and Stan ducked down. If he had stood still for a few seconds more he would be without a head. The hatched lodged into the wall. Stan quickly got to his feet and kept running. He heard Kenny pull out the hatchet with ease.

"You die here Stan" he then threw it towards Stan. Stan looked back and was then knocked to the side by a human. He rolled and slammed, back first, into the lockers. He gasped as his air left his lungs but he inhaled it back quickly. He then heard Kenny grunt and something fall to the floor.

Stan shakily got to his feet and looked at a figure holding a hammer on his side, staring at Kenny's corpse on the floor. The figure had splashes of blood on him and his hammer was also dripping blood. The figure turned to Stan "You okay?" Stan knew that voice.

"What the hell Craig? You could've killed me!" "You're welcome. It's clear" a trembling spiky haired boy came out of a classroom. "Geez Craig!" the boy ran to Craig and started cleaning his face with his jacket's sleeve.

"I'm fine Tweek" "b-b-but you-you're c-c-covered with b-b-b-blood" Craig held Tweek's hand to his face. "I'm fine Tweek…Look at me" Tweek looked at Craig and Stan saw his body relax tremendously. "Okay Craig" Craig lost his smile when he turned to Stan. "What the hell were you doing here? You left a long time ago" "Cartman wanted to come…CARTMAN!" Ignoring his trembling legs, he ran back to the classroom. _**Please be okay. Please be okay.**_ He saw the door lying on the ground instead of on its hinges.

"CARTMAN!" Stan yelled entering the empty room. He looked back and forth and fell to his knees. "He lost…." He shut his eyes tight and started crying. "Cartman….." Stan slammed his fists onto the floor. I could have saved him but…I ran….I ran and Cartman…. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. "Craig, something is wrong" Craig nodded and they ran towards where Stan had.

"What the hell are you crying for?" Stan opened his eyes and stood up to face Cartman standing there with blood on his jacket and his hands. "Cartman!" "You haven't answered my question" Stan got up and ran to Cartman then hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever fucking leave me again" he threatened darkly.

Cartman smiled "Okay" he patted Stan's back and Stan pulled away. "What happened?" "Kyle led me on a chase to the math room but I won the been attacked by a calculator?" "No" "it's different" "I see there's nothing wrong" Craig said appearing with Tweek close behind him. "So Cartman…you lost weight" "thanks Craig" Cartman said kindly. "If you really are Cartman" Tweek pressed against Craig and shut his eyes.

Stan looked at Cartman but he couldn't read his face. "Is…is this the real?..." Stan backed up and tried to read Cartman. "So what are you thinking Stan? Change of mind?" Stan swallowed. "I-I want to believe but Craig has a point" Cartman closed his eyes and smiled.

"Stan has a secret in his closet that if his sister were to know he wouldn't hear the end of it" Stan blushed "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Cartman opened his eyes stunned then he smile slyly "Oh. So you do have something in your closet? I was just kidding about that" Stan's face turned bright red. "What is it?" Tweek opened his eyes "Craig, you shouldn't ask that" "I'm curious"

Stan looked away. "It's my sister's blue dress" Cartman and Craig tried to hide their laughs but they broke out laughing. "You serious?" Tweek said trying not to laugh. Stan admired that Tweek was taking his feelings into account. "Yes. It looks good on me and I like it"

"Well whatever" Cartman said wiping his eyes. "You're the real Cartman" "I'm glad we came to that conclusion. Now Craig, why are you and Tweek here?" Tweek jumped startled. Craig sighed. "We were hiding out here until Kyle and Kenny left" "So you knew about them?" Stan asked. "Yep and we didn't want to fight them"

"You mean _you_ wanted to fight them but couldn't cause of Tweek's safety" Tweek gapsed "Craig, is this true?" Craig shook his head. "No way" "Don't play me a fool Craig. I know you to well. You're a fighter but if you went to fight, you'd leave Tweek by himself and you know Tweek couldn't save himself so you're staying close to him to protect him"

Tweek lowered his head. _**I'm holding Craig back? Of course I am. Cartman's right, Craig is a fighter and I'm not so I am….**_Tweek swallowed "S-S-sorry Craig" he whispered. Craig turned to Tweek and held his arm. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true! You're not holding me back!"

He saw that Tweek was on the verge of crying and that he wasn't getting through. _**Damn Cartman for this.**_ "Tweek trust me. You're not holding me back. I promise" Tweek nodded and Craig tightened his hold on his arm. "I mean it" Tweek nodded again and Craig released his arm. "All right" Craig then glared at Cartman who returned it. "How about we talk in a room?" Craig said and the boys nodded.


	4. Ch 3 The story

**Authors notes: italics are thoughts of characters. Enjoy**

Ch. 3 The story

The boys were now sitting in a science classroom on the second floor. "So Craig, when did you find out about the clones?" Cartman asked. "First things first Cartman, you show up today and the town goes to hell. Care to explain it?" Cartman growled "It was a coincidence and nothing more. Now answer my question" Tweek started trembling more than usual and Craig put a hand on his shoulder. "It's still me. Okay" Tweek nodded but Craig kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Tweek had decided to go see a movie this morning" "but didn't you have school?" "No we didn't. Its vacation time but some people still come here. Anyways, we went to the movies and met Clyde and Token but it wasn't them" "how so?" Stan asked.

"Clyde and Token don't like the movies we like so when they said they wanted to see the movie we were going to see, I was suspicious. I had heard on the news about some murders taking place about family members killing each other and how they weren't acting like themselves so I decided to take them away to talk and left Tweek alone for a bit"

Craig lowered his hand and clinched it on the ground. "It was stupid of me!" Stan and Cartman saw that Craig was battling a enemy within himself. "C-Craig?" Craig snapped out of it and smiled at Tweek "sorry Tweek" he then turned back to Stan and Cartman. "I led them to an empty theatre room and they ganged up on me and knocked me out. When I came to I was in a dark place…I'm not sure how to describe it except that I felt…faraway. Like being in the middle of ocean with no help on site"

Craig looked at Tweek who seemed to be in a daze, staring at the floor. "I then heard voices coming from around me" "but you couldn't see them?" Stan asked. "Yeah. I heard Clyde, Token and Tweek's voice then…mine" "yours?" Stan asked surprise in his voice. Craig nodded "I was talking to Tweek and telling him how we should head to the school for some extra studying. He agreed and we went. That's when it all got crazy. I knew we were at the school by some sense but then I heard Tweek voice go from natural to terrified."

Craig looked at Tweek ,who was still in his daze, and clinched his fists tighter. "I didn't know what was going on. All I heard was Tweek's yelling and then I ran. I don't know how I did it but I did. I ran until a white light appeared and once I went through it I was in the school standing over Tweek holding a sharp piece of board over him." Tweek started crying. "I then saw Clyde and Token charge at me and I used the board to knock them out and then we ran." Tweek started trembling. _**Shit, I hate repeating this story too Tweek but they need to know. Please forgive me.**_ "Hey Tweek" Tweek looked up at Craig who smiled at him. "Coffee" Tweek wiped his eyes and nodded.

Stan and Cartman gave them a blank look. '_**Really? He said that and he calmed down' What a weird way to calm him down**_, "that's when we ran into Kyle and Kenny and I knew that they were also clones so we ran and hid in the gym and were waiting until they left. Then I hear running and Stan screaming so I grabbed a hammer lying around and ran out to see Stan about to be slashed by a flying hatchet. I ran and knocked him away then took care of a Kenny and you guys know the rest" Tweek to a hold of Craig's arm and held it tightly. "So you have no idea what happened to the thing in your body?" Cartman asked. "No I don't but all I know is its out and we're safe" "But what about Clyde and Token?" Stan asked. Craig held Tweek as he started sobbing. He rubbed his back in a comforting way but kept a serious face. "Let's just say that there not here with us and leave it at that" _**Fair enough. They've told us a lot of information but I still have one thing on my mind**_. "So what's with the coffee word?" Cartman asked. "It's a code word. That way we'll know if the other person is a clone or not. I suggest we come up with one now" Craig then gave his full attention to comforting the sobbing Tweek.

"Cartman?" "Our code word will be snow" Stan and the others nodded. "So now what?" "We wait for the man to make his move" Cartman said. "What man dude?" Stan asked. They then heard rustling outside their room. The boys stood up with Craig protecting Tweek. "We have no weapons Cartman" "I know that Stan. Let me think" Craig moved forward. _**This is it. If I don't want to let Craig down then I've got to do something.**_ Tweek quietly snuck back and leaned against the window and looked over his shoulder_**. Great there's the bush I'm falling on. **_He quietly unlocked the window and got on the edge. He looked back at the boys. _**They are concentrating so much on the noise**_. He then jumped. Craig heard a rustle and turned around to see an open window. "TWEEK!" he ran to the window and looked down to see Tweek lying on the bush.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Tweek groaned but then got off and stood up. He looked at Craig and smiled "I'll distract them long enough for you guys to get away" he then ran out of sight. "Tweek!" "Go after him Craig. Stan and I can take it from here" Craig nodded and jumped out. Cartman and Stan then turned their attention to the door. "You can fight right?" "Yeah and I know you can too" Cartman smiled "let's go then" Stan nodded then they opened the door


	5. Ch 4 Fights

**Authors notes: italics are characters thoughts. enjoy**

Ch 4-Fights

Tweek ran fast as he could down the deserted hallway and finally spotted the room he was looking for. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and tried the knob "yes" he entered the room. "Now what to use as a weapon" he had a lot of things at his disposal. He was searching through a tool shed when he heard someone enter. He quickly turned to see Craig. "Craig?" "What are you doing here?" "I-I-I felt that I c-c-could g-g-get a weapon to f-fig-fight" then it hit him. "What's the password?" "Uh, oh snow" Tweek ran and hugged him. "I just wanted to be helpful to you Craig" Craig put an arm around the boy and pulled out a screwdriver from his pocket. "You wanted to help me huh?" "Are you going to kill me?"

Craig stopped the screwdriver inches from Tweek's back and his eyes widened. "What?" "I know you're not Craig" "H-how?" "Craig would of yelled at me if he had found me and he wouldn't have hesitated when I asked the password" Craig blushed and pushed Tweek away. "You're an idiot. I could kill you right now" "Why are you waiting now?" Craig looked to the side and closed his eyes his cheeks still pink. "I don't want to kill someone who is so pathetic" "I knew it" Craig opened his eyes and looked at Tweek who was hanging his head.

"Even his clone thinks I'm useless. I-I can never help Craig" Craig turned around "You think you're useless?" "I don't th-think. I know. Criag's b-been protecting me since…the beginning and I want to re-re-return the favor" Craig smiled. "You are a strange one kid" "How did you know the password?" "I was listening on the other side of the door" "oh…so are you going to kill me? Because I'm ready" Tweek grabbed a hammer and held it, shakily, in front of him. "You're going to fight me with that?" Tweek stood firm.

Craig took a step forward and Tweek flinched and stepped back. "You're terrified" Tweek inhaled then ran at him with the hammer to his side with the blunt part facing out. He raised it and Craig easily stopped his arm in the air. He smiled and put his screwdriver against Tweek's chest. "One push and your dead" Tweek used his other hand and punched Craig's stomach knocking out the screwdriver from Craig's hand and releasing his arm. Tweek kicked the screwdriver away and held the hammer to Craig's chest.

"The sh-shoe is on the o-other f-f-foot" Craig smiled. "I suppose so. You are defiant. I like that" Craig then knocked the hammer away and brought Tweek into him. Tweek blushed "Wh-wh-what a-a-are you d-d-d-doing?" "Unfortunately when I fused with Craig I got some of his emotions and I find you so adorable" Tweek turned red as Craig leaned down to him. "HEY!" the real Craig yelled seeing himself about to kiss Tweek. "WHAT THE FUCK IT GOING ON TWEEK?" "I-I-I" "Jealous Craig" "GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW" Craig threatened and Tweek was scared because he had never heard Craig's voice get like that. "hpmf" the clone Craig leaned down to Tweek's ear "I'll see you later kid" Tweek shut his eyes as his face flushed. Clone Craig looked back at Craig, smiled, then disappeared, like a ghost.

"TWEEK!" "C-c-craig I-I was g-going to defeat h-him" "Why did you jump out the window on the second floor?" "I" "you know you could've died if there wasn't a bush there" "I know but I" "Tweek…" Craig held his hand and lowered his head. "I…..I need you to be alive okay" Tweek smiled "okay" Craig kept his eyes on the ground. "Please don't do that again" "A-alright" Craig smiled then picked up his head. "How about we go check on Stan and Cartman?" Tweek nodded.

"What the hell do you mean there's nobody there?" Cartman yelled. After Stan had opened the door he had searched everywhere around them but he couldn't find anything. "I told you, nobody's here" "that's weird" "Hey losers" the boys looked to see Craig and Tweek in the doorway.

"Looks like you found the scaredy cat. So Tweek your face is red. Care to explain?" Tweek looked away and Craig snorted. Cartman smiled evilly. "Did Craig try something on you Tweek?" "WHAT!" they exclaimed their faces red. Craig ran and tried to punch Cartman but Cartman blocked it. "We shouldn't fight" Stan yelled "you take that back fatass!" "Hey I'm not fat!" sparks flew from their eyes. "S-Stan, I- I think the p-person b-behind the door was c-c-clone Craig" "clone Craig? You mean there's a clone of Craig running around?" Tweek nodded.

Stan looked at the 2 boys who were in a fighting stance glaring at each other. _**Dammit. One Craig is bad enough but if there's a clone running around then that means that we have to be on our toes. Who knows how many more people are clones.**_ "St-Stan?" Stan snapped out of his thoughts "what's up?" "Can I talk to you privately?" Stan just nodded and they went into the hallway and sat down facing each other. "What's up?" "I don't think clone Craig is evil" "Really?" "Yeah. He tried to kill me but he didn't" "I see…" _**wait a second.**_ "Where's your stutter?" Tweek looked confused "I don't know?" "You always stutter with everyone. Why not with me?"

"I trust you" Stan smiled sheepishly. "um…thanks Tweek. So are you hungry?" "Very but I can't say that to Craig" "Why not?" Tweek smiled sadly. "The last time I tried eating, I almost died of food poisoning and Craig rushed me to the hospital. I got better but ever since then Craig's been cautious around food" "so you haven't eaten anything since…" "Since yesterday afternoon" Stan's eyes widened.

_**Stupid Craig. Tweek is starving but he won't let him eat because of his fear for him. I ought to kick his ass**_. "How about we go to my house and I cook up something?" "You can cook?" "The best" Tweek nodded happily. Stan stood up and helped Tweek up. "I'm surprised you haven't fainted from no food" "Me too" then he fainted. Stan sighed "I had to say something" he put Tweek on his back and entered the room. "Hey guys" they turned to him. "What the hell did you do to him Stan?" Craig demanded. "You did this! He hasn't eating since yesterday because you were so worried he's be poisoned now he's fainted from no food. We're going to my house and I'm cooking something up" Stan then left and the boys followed him all the while Craig felt like a ass.


	6. Ch 5 Stan house

**Author's notes: italics are character's thoughts. enjoy**

Ch. 5-Stan's house

The boys finally made it to Stan's house and luckily no one was there. "Okay I'll get cooking so you guys watch Tweek" Stan said placing the passed out Tweek on the couch. Craig sat on the floor looking at Tweek's calm face. Cartman turned on the tv to a news station. "…As of now, the governor of Denver is asking all civilians to be on their guard and to be careful of who you trust. Keep your real friends and family close and make a password to fool the clones" "Damn,looks like it's already spreading" Cartman said sitting on the couch. "Hey Tweek's on it!" "I'm not near him Craig" Craig scowled then he turned to Tweek. "I think Stan might be right" Cartman gave Craig a sideway's glance "Probably" he then put his eyes back to the tv and flipped to an info commercial.

"Because of me Tweek is passed out" Cartman sighed "At least he isn't dead" Craig flinched_**. I**_ _**don't deserve his friendship. What kind of friend lets his friend pass out due to no food? Fuck! Why do I do this to him?**_ "Thinking about it won't help" "Shut up Cartman!" Tweek groaned and opened his eyes. "Tweek! You okay?" "Yeah just hungry" Craig wiped his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had started crying. "Well Stan's making something good so you'll be eating soon. Just don't eat too much cause…."_**Shit I'm doing it again**_ "Just eat okay?" he faked a huge smile. Tweek nodded, believing the smile though Cartman saw through it though and he felt pity for Tweek.

After an hour, the boys were sitting at the table filled with food. A roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls and coke to drink. They felt their mouth water and then they dug in. Nobody talked. All that was heard was chewing, swallowing and munching. "Aaaahhhhhh. That was amazing!" Cartman said rubbing his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. "Thank my dad for that. He's been forcing me to watch the Food Channel and I'm learning a lot" "you going overboard too?" "No I'm not Craig" Craig shrugged and finished his cola. "Amazing cooking Stan!" Tweek said happily. "Thanks I" "You're going to make someone very happy in the future!" Stan blushed "Well…um…I guess" Craig looked at Tweek then he turned back to his plate.

"So where are your parents?" "Don't know. Shelly should be coming home soon though" As if on cue, Shelly entered the kitchen. "Hey Twerp…Who are you guys?" "Friends of Stan" "Mom, Dad, I need help" "Help?" Stan asked. Cartman knew what was coming. He stood up and threw his knife at Shelly. She dodged it and smiled evilly. "I guess you're not as stupid as I thought" "No! Shelly!" "Forget it Stan. That isn't her" Craig said just as Stan's parents came out behind her. "My parents too huh?" Stan felt tears enter his eyes. Tweek looked at Stan. I got to help him, but how…I got it! Tweek looked around and spotted his knife. He grabbed it and put it in his back pocket. "Sh-shelly. You lo-look c-c-cute to-today" Shelly looked at Tweek and blushed. "Really?"

Tweek swallowed as he made his way to her until he was facing her. "I-I have always l-liked y-y-you" "WHAT!" the boys exclaimed. "Really? Aww thank you. I didn't know that" Tweek reached in his back pocket. "I ha-have s-some-something for you" he then sent the knife into her chest. Blood fell on his hand and she looked down at the knife. "You…twerp!" she picked up Tweek and threw him into the table causing it to smash. "Tweek!"

"How dare you play with my emotins" Tweek got up slowly. "I'll destroy you!" she ran at him removing the knife from her chest and aiming it at Tweek. Stan and Cartman tagged and tripped her and the knife slided away on the ground. "Dammit" Suddenly Stan's dad, Randy, was fighting Cartman. Cartman was dodging, punching, and kicking. "Geez Stan, how did your dad get like this?" Stan shoved his mom off of him. "Don't ask me right now" Stan slammed his shoulder into his mom's stomach knocking her to her knees he then kicked under her chin and snapped it.

Her body fell limply to the floor. "I'm sorry" Stan then turned to see Craig blocking Tweek. "Shit! She's good" Shelly smiled and punched Craig in his face causing him to reel back. She took this advantage and smashed her body into his and he fell on Tweek's side. "Craig!" Shelly stood over Tweek.

"Payback time runt" Tweek started trembling but then he felt a breeze above his head and suddenly Shelly was against the wall. Tweek looked up to see Craig standing there. "Clone Craig!" Stan yelled. Clone Craig ran at Shelly and pinned her to the wall, with his hand on her neck "Don't think about fighting back. I will destroy you 78" Shelly smiled.

"Seems like you are no longer with " he tightend his grip. "I'm rebelling now. Feel free to tell him" he then let her go. She rubbed her neck "hehehe, I guess we won't be seeing you. Very well, it's your funeral" she then nodded at Randy who stopped fighting. "You'll regret this 19" she then disappeared along with Randy.

Craig sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's me" Clone Craig turned to them and walked over to Tweek. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just a bit shaken up" "I'm not surprised. I'm glad you're not hurt" "How'd you find us?" Cartman asked standing over them. "I've been watching Tweek" Tweek blushed and Craig huffed in annoyance_**. This guy is defiantly going to piss me off.**_


	7. Ch 6 Afterwards

**Author's notes: italics are character's thoughts. enjoy**

Ch 6 Afterwards

"Are you okay Tweek?" Clone Craig asked him grabbing a napkin from the counter. "I think so" Clone Craig knelt in front of Tweek and wiped his face that was full of food from the table. "Sorry I didn't step in sooner. I thought you could handle her and you did pretty well for yourself" Tweek smiled giddily. "Really? Awesome!" Craig huffed again. "You could of gotten hurt worse Tweek" Tweek immediately lost his smile. "Ye-yeah but I-I didn't a-and" "Why are you picking on him Craig?" "I'm not I'm just telling him he needs to not be so risky when it comes to his safety" Tweek nodded. _**He's right. Yeah I tried to fight but if something had happened to me, Craig wouldn't be able to handle it. He's looking out for me just like I'm doing for him.**_ "Thank you for caring Craig" Craig smiled. "Whatever" and flipped him off but Tweek knew that it meant 'you're welcome'. "What the hell is that for?" Clone Craig yelled at Craig. "What?" "I am fully aware of your human techniques and that finger one is a bad one according to your ways. So is Tweek really your friend of what?"

Craig glared and smiled "I happen to use the finger technique for a good purpose though" he flipped off Clone Craig "Though this one means the definition you know of" Clone Craig fumed and tried attacking Craig but Cartman held him back. "YOU ASS! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!" "Calm down Clone Craig. Craig is an ass but you can't go killing him if you're a part of this group" Clone Craig stopped fighting and looked back at Cartman. "I'm in?" "He's in?" Craig yelled standing up. "C-Craig. Calm d-d-down" Tweek exclaimed putting his hand on Craig's forearm.

"He abandoned his clan for us Craig. I think he deserves it plus if he doesn't join us, I can kill him right now" Clone Craig smiled a kind smile "I was hoping to join you guys" "Good then we're in agreement" "FUCK NO! HE'S ONE OF THEM!" "Well this clone just saved Tweek's life so I'll leave it up to him" "m-me?" "What's it going to be Tweek?" Tweek looked at Clone Craig and then the real Craig. "I-I" "Don't pressure him Cartman" Cartman turned to Stan "Stan…" "He's already been through a lot and he doesn't need this decision right now. Wait till tomorrow and then ask again. I'm taking a shower now" Tweek sighed happily as the pressure lifted off his shoulders.

Cartman nodded and released Clone Craig "By the way, Clone Craig, you're going to be called C.C for us not to get confused" then he left after Stan. "C.C?" Craig mocked. "Shut up" C.C said blushing, looking away. Tweek looked at the food all over the kitchen floor. "What a mess". "Hey Stan, what was that about?" Cartman asked as he sat leaning against the bathroom door. Stan removed his shirt. "I just didn't want to deal with it" "is it because of your parents death?"

Stan flinched and turned on the shower. "No. I just didn't feel like hearing that stuff" Cartman smiled "If your upset about your parents then you can tell me" Stan removed the rest of his clothing and got in. He let the warm water run over his body and fall to the floor. He then felt water running down his face and he knew that the water in the shower wasn't the reason it was happening. Cartman then heard sobbing and he sighed. "He never was good at hiding his emotion" He got up and entered the restroom to hear Stan crying in the shower.

He walked up to the curtain and opened it to an astonished Stan. "I'm here dude". _**To hell with being naked**_. He leaned against Cartman and cried. Cartman smiled and patted Stan's back. "You're not alone Stan" Stan's eyes widened then he cried harder. "Geez, what do you humans find so tasty about this mush" C.C asked cleaning up the rest of the mashed potatoes. "You should try it, it's actually good" Craig said finishing the dishes. "he-he's right C.C. m-mashed p-p-p-potatoes are g-good" Suddenly Tweek was in C.C's arms "God I love that stutter" Tweek blushed and then he was pushed away as Craig got between them. "Not now" he growled pulling Tweek out of the kitchen.

C.C smiled "so how long are you going to be there?" Suddenly Clyde appeared next to C.C. "How'd you know I was here?" "You suck at hiding yourself" "but they didn't see" "that's because their human" he then turned to Clyde. "So why are you here?" "He's sent people after you to kill you" "eh, I figured it would happen" "Aren't you scared? I'd be. Having the boss on your butt. Man you're must be human to not fear him" "or I just don't scare that easily" he smiled and Clyde shook his head. "Typical 19. Always going against orders even in the tank" C.C smiled "The names C.C" Clyde looked confused then smiled. "I assume they gave you that name?" "Yup and I like it. So what did you do with your host"

"He's been studied as we speak along with his colored friend" "I see" "I know that look" C.C tilted his head and Clyde smiled knowingly. "You're going to stop him aren't you?" "Better him than me right?" Clyde nodded then he lost his smile. "Please be careful 19, I mean C.C. He's very powerful and he's not going to hold back on you" "I'm aware. You better get going before they come in to check who I'm talking to" Clyde nodded "Later C.C" then he was gone. C.C walked and stood in the doorframe looking at Craig and Tweek watching tv. _**It's going to be tough but I think we'll make a good team.**_

Stan finished his shower and got out to see Cartman sleeping against the door. He smiled_**. Cartman is so kind to me sometimes. It's nice to know he's here for me.**_ "You're not alone Stan" Stan lost his smile. _**Now that I think about it. Cartman has not asked once to see his mom or call her to check on her. Could it be that she…**_ He looked at Cartman and sighed

"I'm sorry dude" "For what?" Stan jumped and turned blushed. "I-I thought you we-were asleep" "Nah just resting my eyes. So what are you sorry about?" "Your mom is gone right?" Cartman looked up at the ceiling. "She died in California" "but I thought you moved back because she eloped" "yeah she did but she never got a chance to come back so I came by myself" "Was she…" "Yup and she tried to kill me" Stan held the sink for support because his legs felt like rubber. "I…I'm" "don't be. She's at peace and that's what counts. I'm sure your family is too" Stan smiled "yeah" Cartman got up and opened the door. "By the way Stan" "yeah?" "Next time we talk in the restroom, wear a towel" Stan turned red and he grabbed a towel as Cartman left, smiling.


	8. Ch 7 The plan

**Authors note: italics are characters thoughts. I hope you enjoy! **

Ch 7-The plan

That night the boys slept very lightly. Cartman was constantly waking up with every squeak causing Stan to stay up and Craig kept checking on Tweek since C.C had been so kind as to sleep next to him. Morning finally came, though they wished it hadn't. "Did you sleep well Stan?" Cartman asked as he lay in bed with his eyes shut. "Hard to do that when someone is constantly moving" Stan grumbled stretching. "Be lucky I'm not as big as I was before" Stan silently thanked God in his head.

"Well I slept great!" C.C said happily as he stood up and stretched. Craig huffed "I bet you did" "What does that mean Craig?" C.C asked menacingly. "It means what it means" "I'm still not following you…Oh, I get it" Craig looked away to a wall. "You're jealous cause I slept next to Tweek" Tweek stirred at his name but didn't wake up. "Admit it Craig" Craig smiled coyly "Okay, I'll admit that you're a loser" "Damn straig-Hey!" "Shut up you two! It's too early for you guys to be arguing!" Cartman exclaimed getting up and leaving the room. "Oh nice work guys, you pissed him off" "So" Stan shook his head at Craig and then too left the room.

"Cartman! How long are you going to be? I need to pee" Stan yelled at the restroom door. "Dude chill out. I'll be done when I'm done" Stan groaned and sat against the wall and closed his eyes. Yesterday had been a crazy day. First seeing Cartman, then having Kenny try to kill him then having his family trying to kill him. It was a rough day. "I hope today will be better" "It should be" Stan opened his eyes and looked up to see C.C standing above him.

"Why do you say that?" "Because he's coming today", "Who?" "The one who created us" "How do you know?" "I guess it would be because I'm one of his creations? You humans are so stupid" "What about Tweek" "eh, he's stupid too but his cuteness overlaps it" C.C said sitting next to Stan. "I got a question" "Shoot" "When you copy someone do you get any of their emotions?" C.C smiled "Unfortunately we do. Why do you think I like Tweek?" "Uh" "Dude I barely met the guy yesterday and I was all over him" ""so you don't like Tweek?" "No, I'm saying that I got Craig's emotion of liking Tweek" "but does that mean Criag doesn't like Tweek?" "It would have if he hadn't pushed me out but since he did his feelings for Tweek split between me and him" "That sort of makes sense I guess since Shelly got all bashful when Tweek complemented her…it" "By the way is there something going on between you and Cartman?" Stan turned red

"HELL NO! HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA!" C.C gave Stan a worried smile. "it just seemed like you did" Stan turned away angrily "HELL NO!" C.C sighed. "Denial is not good for the soul" Stan lost it and started punching C.C who just laughed as he blocked each hit. "Geez, can't you guys give a guy some quietness" Cartman said exiting the restroom. "Sorry dude" Stan said but Cartman didn't seem to hear.

"Young love" "I KILL YOU!" Stan said about to hit C.C when he realized that C.C was behind him entering the restroom. "I'm next" he then shut the door and Stan pounded on it. "You asshole. I was next! I was next!" Soon the boys were eating, eggs and bacon, in the kitchen. "So when is this guy supposed to come C.C" Stan asked annoyance in his tone from the restroom thing. "Around 4. He's going to call all his clones in the center of the town and then he's going to destroy it" "What" the other boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, once a city is completely clones he destroys the city so the clones can rebuild it in his image" "But not everybody is a clone" Craig said harshly. "There is enough though to build a city and that's all that counts" C.C said calmly. "Then it's settled. C.C will pretend to have us prisoners and take us to the guy where we will-" "That won't work Stan" "Why not" "They know about my betrayal to them" "What? Aww dude" "Sorry" he said in a tone that wasn't sorry. "Now what?" the boys remained quiet for awhile to concentrate.

"We just attack him in town square then" the boys looked at Cartman. "We'll sneak in town and act like clones while C.C hides in the shadows. Once we're in I'll go to the guy and talk to him and when I scratch my head C.C shoots the guy in the head. We'll worry about the clones later" "b-b-but Cartman, w-won't he kn-know that we-we're not clones?" "He shouldn't since there is only one of us walking around" Cartman then turned to C.C who looked annoyed. "Makes sense but we don't have any guns" Craig said "Actually my dad had one in his safe upstairs. That should work right?" "It'll do, so we all agree on this plan?" the boys nodded since they couldn't think of anything else. "Alright, then let's get ready for the biggest fight of our lives" and with that the boys got up and left the kitchen.


	9. Ch 8 Activating the Plan

**Authors notes: bold italics are characters thoughts**

Ch. 8 Activating the Plan

Around 3:30 the boys headed to the center of town with C.C conceling the shotgun in his jacket. "So what's this guy's name C.C" Craig asked. "His name is Simulacrum" "odd name" Stan said quietly. Soon the boys saw a huge crowd in town. "Dude,Bebe's there and Mr. Harrison" Stan said shocked. ""Even Wendy and Mackey" Craig said with shock in his voice too. "Okay you all know the plan" C.C nodded and then sneakily went into the alley. "I don't know if this is going to work" Stan said getting nervous. "Too late for that" Cartman said as they entered the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me" Stan said as he pushed through the crowd trying to not look suspicious.

Cartman, Tweek and Craig followed silently and nervously. They finally made it to the front to see Simulacrum approaching them. Suddenly the whole crowd started cheering and the boys copied. Simulacrum finally stopped in front of the group. "My friends today is a glorious day!" the crowd cheered louder. "Today we will make this city in our image" they were roaring now. "I say we put in an arcade" Cartman said loudly causing everybody to look at them. Stan, Tweek and Craig all froze and tensed up. "Excuse me?" Simulacrum said putting his face inches from Cartman's "I'm just saying that it would be nice for us clones to enjoy some human games" he said camly. The figure laughed and backed up. "I like you friend. Care to tell me your name?" _**SHIT! We didn't think of that **_Stan thought as he felt himself growing nauseous. "I am clone 41" Stan held his breath. "I see. Well I like your idea 41" the boys sighed quietly in relief.

"You here that friends? 41 is in charge of the fun" Simulacrum looked at Cartman "I'm proud of you 41. You've played the game well" _**Game? What Game? **_Craig thought. "Thank you sir. I try" "So are these the humans?" Simulacrum asked looking at Stan,Tweek and Craig. "Yes they are" Stan's mouth fell open "What the hell is going on?" Simulacrum smiled "I knew that you would ask that" Suddenly the boys, except Cartman, we're being held back by their arms. "You're friend here is one of my own" "b-but he-he" "He played the game well. He had you fooled didn't he?" Stan felt tears enter his eyes. "So where's the real Cartman?" "He died along with 35 or as you know him, Kyle" Stan's eyes widened "You mean he lost to Kyle?" 41 looked away.

"Yup" "I should of trusted Craig" Stan said "I thought he was a clone but what he said…" "It makes sense. He came up with something because he couldn't think of what to say to us to convince us he was Cartman and we fell for it" Stan started crying. "YOU ASSHOLE! I CARED ABOUT YOU! I CRIED IN YOUR ARMS!" 41 closed his eyes and held back his tears. "Enough. Get rid of these humans now!" Suddenly a shot rang out and blood squirted from Simulacrum's face and he held his bloody face. "Who dares?" Suddenly C.C charged at Simulacrum and fired again this time Simulacrum dodged it. "19" "The names C.C" he jumped up and shot from the air and Simulacrum dodged each bullet with speed.

He then shot a green energy ball from his hand and it hit C.C. C.C screamed as he started smoking. "How dare you betray your master" C.C swallowed his scream and looked at the boys and smiled "Thanks for everything" then he was gone and all that was left of him was the smoke rising into the sky. Tweek started crying and Craig even felt tears enter his eyes. "C.C…" 41 said softly. "Now get rid of these humans" Simulacrum yelled holding his bloody face. 41 smiled evilly. "Allow me to kill them here" Simulacrum looked at 41. "Well you did do a good job betraying them so… okay" he handed 41 the gun C.C had dropped that Stan and the others barely realized had fallen. 41 held the gun to Stan's head.

"Go ahead you bastard!" Stan said darkly. 41 smiled "At least you have clothes on this time" Stan looked away blushing in anger at himself "I can't believe I was so stupid" "Me either" 41 cocked the gun and Stan closed his eyes as it rang but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see 41 holding the gun to his bloody chest. 41 coughed and spit out blood. "What did you do 41!" Simulacrum yelled falling to his knees. Stan then realized that the bullet had gone through 41 and had gone into Simulacrum's heart since 41 was shorter than Simulacrum. "41!" Stan yelled. "You too 41?" 41 smiled and swooned but held his ground. "Stan was right. He had cried in my arms and we shared a moment" 41 turned back to see Simulacrum on the floor in a pool of his dark blood. "and that is someone who I consider a friend"41 then shakily walked in front of the clones.

"My fellow clones. You saw how Simulacrum treated 19 when he betrayed him. Do you want to obey a person who can kill you for not listening to him?" the clones started mumbling. "We were created by him to destroy humans but…" he looked at Stan then back to the crowd. "Once you've been with them you see that they are amazing creatures. 19 saw and felt their kindness…like I did" Stan felt the clone release him along with Craig and Tweek. "We should live WITH humans instead of trying to kill them. They have a lot to offer us and we can actually be somebody like 19, I mean, C.C was" The clones started talking to themselves and then they looked at 41. "I agree with 41" Clone Clyde said and soon the whole crowd started cheering for 41. 41 smiled and then he fell on the floor. "41!" Stan yelled running to him. Craig got the gun from 41 and held it over Simulacrum's head. "Fuck you" then he shot him and Simulacrum went limp.


	10. Ch 9 The Ending

**The finale. Enjoy ^^**

Ch. 9 Conclusion

Stan held 41 in his arms. "Why are you holding me and crying?" Stan wiped his eyes. "Because we had a moment you idiot" 41 smiled. "I'm sorry for betraying you" Stan remained quiet. "If it makes you feel better, You're friend isn't dead" "What?" "Yeah Simulacrum said he was but what he didn't know was that me and 35 were best friends and cared about humans. So we helped clone Cartman, then we hid him in the science's room closet. "It's only been 2 days so he should be really hungry but he shouldn't be dead" Stan cried harder. "I should hate you but I can't" 41 smiled "It's that human emotion that I wished most clones would have" "What?" "…Forgiveness", Stan's eyes widened.

Craig and Tweek appeared above 41. "I'm sorry to you guys too" "Whatever dude. You helped us in the long run" "C-Craig is r-right. I-if you ha-hadn't g-given us a plan we-we would b-be dead" 41 smiled and then he coughed up blood. "41!" "I'm glad you guys forgave me" then he closed his eyes. "Not yet dude!" Stan yelled. "I'm done Stan" Stan got quiet "Bye and thanks…friends" then his body went limp. Stan felt his body start shaking then he was crying into 41's chest. Tweek cried into Craig's arms as tears fell from Craig's eyes. "Stan…" Stan laid 41 on the ground and he wiped his eyes. "L-lets give him a funeral". The boys nodded and soon they were in front of a mound of dirt in the park.

"I know that this may not be like a good time to bring this up but we should go get the real Cartman" Craig said softly. Stan nodded and he knelt down. "Goodbye..Cartman 41" Craig and Tweek said the same then they left to the school. "So now that the world is all clones what's going to happen to us?" Craig asked the sky. Stan shook his head "Who knows" They arrived at the school and saw clone Wendy, Bebe, and Clyde hanging out there. "Hey it's the humans" Clone Wendy said happily as she waved at them.

Stan smiled and waved and she bounded to them. "So what's it like to be the only humans in California and Denver" "You guys only invaded 2 states?" Craig asked. "Yup. We were supposed to do more but we're over that" "S-so wh-what's going t-t-to happen n-now?" Tweek asked worry in his voice. "We may be clones but we have human abilities if you catch my drift. How else were we going to repopulate the states?" The boys turned red making Clone Wendy giggle "Of course it's only the adults until we grow up" "So the clones are basically human then" Stan said. "Sort of. We still don't have emotions down completely" "Their annoying so don't try too hard to master them" Craig said. Clone Wendy giggled. "Sorry to leave but we have a friend in the school" "oh you mean the boy in the closet?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Stan asked. "We found him there after we left downtown and helped him out. He should be here in a sec. He went with 53 to get something to eat" as if on cue Cartman appeared with Token. "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU LEFT ME IN THAT DAMN SCHOOL FOR 2 DAYS!" Cartman yelled as he ran to them. Stan laughed for no reason. He kept laughing as Cartman yelled at him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING STAN MARSH?" "I'm glad your okay" Cartman looked away "no thanks to you" "Sorry dude but your clone had us fooled" "I figured when you guys never showed up" he then smiled. "Seems like you guys defeated the clones" "We sure did" Craig said smugly and Cartman sensed it. "No need for that Craig" Stan smiled.

"Looks like everything is going be okay huh?" Clone Wendy said to Stan as they watched Cartman yelling at Craig and Tweek looking flustered by it all. Stan smiled and looked up to the sky that showed no sign of clouds "yeah…yeah it will" Clone Wendy smiled and looked up too. "You humans are so odd but cool" Stan's smile widened "Thanks Wendy" "So when will you be ready to populate the earth?" Stan turned red. "WHAT?" he squeaked. She giggled "Gotcha" Stan sighed happily. He wasn't ready for that just yet.


End file.
